


The proposal

by sonorawolfhard



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Stozier, The Proposal - Freeform, alternative universe, but he's awesome too, soft stozier, stan's richie boss, stanley is a bitch
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonorawolfhard/pseuds/sonorawolfhard
Summary: Stanley no era el mejor jefe la mayoría de las veces,  Richie a veces incluso se preguntaba por qué seguía en esa compañía luego de tres duros años de ser solamente su secretario pero cuando Stanley está a punto de ser deportado e idea un plan que consiste en comprometerse falsamente con Richie, las cosas podrían cambiar.
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 6





	The proposal

Stanley no era el mejor jefe la mayoría de las veces, Richie a veces incluso se preguntaba por qué seguía en esa compañía luego de tres duros años de ser solamente su secretario. **_Porque quieres tú manuscrito impreso_** se recordaba cada vez que estaba a punto de tirar todo por la borda y renunciar. Richie era inteligente, sabía que no podía hacer eso, no podía simplemente caminar hacia Stanley para decirle que quería renunciar, porque sabía que pasaría si lo hacía, Stanley Uris lo miraría para reírse de él, para luego indicarle que atendiera el teléfono, eso era lo que pasaría, y Richard Tozier lo sabía muy bien.

También sabía que estaba llegando tarde y que debía retirar dos cafés de Starbucks antes de que ocurriera la tragedia de Stanley decapitándolo, lo cual era muy probable. Así que Richie corrió las dos cuadras restantes hasta llegar al local, con un poco de suerte Bill estaría repartiendo los cafés a esta hora y le daría su pedido rápidamente, el morocho deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que el universo conspirara a su favor una sola vez en la vida para obtener los cafés a tiempo y llegar a la oficina antes de que Stanley lo hiciera. Richie maldijo a su alarma por octava vez en lo que llevaba del día, con su buena suerte su reloj se había roto y la alarma no había sonado, así que ahí estaba entrando a Starbucks intentando no empujar a nadie buscando con la mirada a Bill, el cual le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara **_gracias universo, te debo una_** pensó Richie mientras se acercaba al chico con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

 _“A-aquí tienes, dos cafés con leche y c-canela”_ el rostro de Bill se iluminó al ver la sonrisa de Richie mientras recogía los dos vasos

 _“Literalmente me salvaste la vida Denbrough, gracias.”_ Y realmente lo estaba haciendo, ¿te imaginas llegar a la oficina del jodido Stanley Uris sin su preciado café? No era algo que Richie quisiera imaginarse sin pensar en su jefe cortándole las pelotas, no, no era un pensamiento agradable.

Richie salió de Starbucks para dirigirse a la oficina casi corriendo, y justo cuando creía que el universo le estaba sonriendo, que los astros al fin se habían alineado para salvarle el culo tuvo que volcar su café debido a uno de sus compañeros.

**_Asombroso, sin duda asombroso, otra prueba más de que la vida me sonríe._ **

_“Mike, necesito tu camisa, Stanley está en camino.”_ El nombrado se giró en su silla observando a Richie con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, lo cual en ese preciso momento no le hacía nada de gracia

_“¿Problemas matutinos otra vez Rich?”_

_“J aja, muy gracioso, muero de risa. Ahora dame la camisa y te daré dos entradas para ver a los Mets, tienes cinco segundos para aceptar la oferta.”_

Claro que Mike no iba a pensarlo, en seguida arrastró a Richie hacia los baños para el intercambio, ¿Mike Hanlon perdiéndose un partido de los Mets? Ni de chiste.

“ _Ya está aquí…”_ Richie releyó el mensaje abriendo sus ojos en absoluto _pánico “¡Oh mierda! Stanley ya llegó”_ Rápidamente terminó de abotonar su camisa para salir del baño corriendo hacia la oficina.

_“Buen día jefe, tiene una conferencia en 30 minutos y junta de personal a las 10:00”_

_“Si, ¿llamaste a... como se llama? Tu sabes, la de las manos feas, ¿Jasmine?”_

_“¿Janet?”_

_“¡Janet, si! ¿La llamaste?”_

_“Oh si, la llamé diciéndole que si no entrega el manuscrito a tiempo no le darás fecha para la publicación… Ah, además llamó tu abogado de inmigración y…”_

Richie pudo ver como el rostro de Stanley mostraba confusión, pero aquella emoción fue momentánea ya que enseguida recobró su compostura volviendo a revisar los papeles que tenía en frente.

“C _ancela la llamada, pospón la junta y dile al abogado que espere.”_

Richie se dispuso a caminar hacia el teléfono para realizar todas las llamadas pendientes cuando la voz de Stanley lo detuvo

 _“¿Quién es Bill y porque quiere que lo llame?”_ Richie observó el vaso donde se veía claramente un número de teléfono y un “ **LLÁMAME. Bill** ” en letras mayúsculas. _Oh carajo_. Claro que Bill debía elegir ese día exacto para darle su número de teléfono, cualquier otro día Richie hubiera saltado de felicidad o hubiera llamado a Bill a la noche, pero en ese momento solo tenía ganas de asesinarlo, o tal vez de ahorcarse a él mismo, ya incluso podía leer lo que su carta de suicidio diría, **_“Querida familia, he decidido ahorcarme en mi departamento ya que el chico guapo de Starbucks, si, Bill Denbrough decidió darme su número de teléfono en el momento menos oportuno de la historia y debí explicarle eso a mi extremadamente estricto jefe Stanley Uris, fue un placer haber vivido casi 30 años de vida. Con amor Richie Tozier”_** Si, definitivamente una maravillosa carta.

_“Bueno, ese era mi vaso de café”_

_“Y estoy tomando el tuyo porque…”_

_“Porque el tuyo se derramó”_

Podía sentir la sonrisa burlona de Stanley en su rostro, aún si no estaba sonriendo Richie podía sentirla, estaba allí, como un fantasma. Probablemente estaría burlándose de él por ser un imbécil que ni siquiera podía llevar un café sin derramarlo por el pasillo de la oficina, otra victoria para Richie Tozier señoras y señores.

 _“¿Así que tomas café con leche con canela también?”_ Ahí estaba el comentario irónico de Stanley, el cual observaba el vaso con diversión, como si la pequeña torpeza de Richie hubiera hecho su día mil veces mejor.

_“Si, ¡claro!” Es como la Navidad en un vaso de Starbucks”_

_“Que coincidencia, ¿no lo crees?”_ el tono sarcástico comenzaba a irritarle a Richie, en su mente ya había pensado planes de la A la Z para matar a Stanley y hacer que luzca definitivamente como un accidente.

 _“Totalmente, si. Claro que jamás tomaría el mismo café que tú solo por si se derrama, sería patético”_ para su suerte el teléfono comenzó a sonar así que atendió rápidamente acabando con aquella conversación _“Oficina del Sr. Uris, ¿qué necesita?”_

La llamada era de Ross, un empresario que últimamente había entrado en la lista negra de Stanley, lista que Richie sospechaba que era inmensa.

_“Iremos a su oficina, necesito hablar con él”_

_“¿Sobre qué?”_

La mirada de Stanley lo decía todo, no eran buenas noticias, seguramente un despido, aquel gesto sólo podía significar eso, pobre Ross, si, era un idiota petulante a veces pero le vendía cigarrillos a mitad de precio a Richie así que ¿de qué se podía quejar?

Mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del hombre que en minutos iba a ser despedido Richie podía sentir como todas las miradas se posaban en él, bueno, no en él en concreto, sino en Stanley, tal vez intuían que Ross iba a ser despedido, las miradas de sus compañeros lo decían todo, aquello no iba a terminar bien.

“Recuerda, no hables, sólo vienes de apoyo” la voz severa de Stanley sacó a Richie de sus pensamientos, asintiendo vagamente mientras abría la puerta de la oficina.

Ross se encontraba escribiendo algo en su computadora, seguramente intentando aparentar que estaba trabajando, porque siendo honestos Ross se pasaba la mayoría de la jornada laboral hablando con mujeres o haciendo cualquier cosa que no fuera trabajar.

 _“¡Ah! Mi temeraria líder y su vasallo, pasen, por favor.”_ Richie pudo ver la cínica sonrisa en los labios de Stanley mientras Ross parloteaba sobre cosas que sabía que le importaban poco y nada a su jefe.

 _“Ross, te voy a dejar ir.”_ La charla, o más bien dicho monólogo de Ross fue interrumpido por la acotación de Stanley, que dejó la oficina sumida en un silencio bastante incómodo.

_“¿Disculpa?”_

_“Te pedí mil veces que hablaras con Frank para que fuera con Oprah y no lo hiciste así que si, estás despedido.”_

_“Te he dicho mil veces que es imposible lograr lo que me pedías que hiciera, hace 20 años que Frank no da una entrevista.”_

_“Bueno, eso es interesante ya que hace apenas unos minutos hablé con él y dijo que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… Ni siquiera lo llamaste, ¿verdad?”_

El tono frío de Stanley jamás se había ido, pero intentaba ocultarlo haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en tratar con decencia a Ross, pero ahí estaba él tirándole las verdades a Ross, con una calma y serenidad que asombraban a Richie.

_“Pero…”_

_“Lo sé, lo sé, Frank puede ser un poco aterrador e intimidante, para ti. Bien, esto es lo que pasará… Te daré dos meses para que busques otro empleo y decir que renunciaste, ¿de acuerdo?”_

Sin decir otra palabra Stanley salió de aquella oficina como si nada hubiera pasado seguido de Richie, el cual se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato, algo inusual pero sabía que si abría la boca podía llegar a correr el mismo destino que Ross, y realmente no quería eso.

_“¿Qué está haciendo”_

_“Se está moviendo por toda la oficina con ojos desorbitados…”_

_“No lo hagas Ross, no lo hagas…”_

Los deseos de Stanley por primera vez no fueron escuchados ya que Ross salió de la oficina completamente furioso y señalando a Stanley con un dedo acusador.

 _“¡Tú eres realmente un grandísimo hijo de puta! ¡No puedes despedirme! ¿Crees que no se por qué lo haces, por qué me estás despidiendo? Eres severo conmigo para quedar bien con la directiva, ¡porque te sientes amenazado por mí! No tienes nada parecido a una vida fuera de esta oficina y por eso crees que puedes tratarnos como si fuéramos esclavos, ¿sabes qué? Me das lástima porque ¿sabes que vas a tener en tu lecho de muerte cuando te estés pudriendo en tu maldita tumba? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada y a nadie._ ”

Ross sonreía triunfante, como si hubiera ganado la competencia en ver quien tenía el ego más grande entre Stanley y él, pero la sonrisa de Uris hizo entender a todos los empleados, incluido a Ross que no había ganado nada. Con un simple movimiento Stanley logró acercase a Ross sin perder aquella sonrisa que realmente estaba poniendo bastante nervioso a Richie a este punto.

_“Escúchame bien, Ross. No te despedí porque me siento amenazado, no, para nada. Te despedí porque eres un holgazán, creído, incompetente y dedicas más tiempo engañando a tu esposa que trabajando. Y si dices otra palabra Richie tendrá que sacarte a la fuerza, otra palabra y saldrás escoltado por los guardias, Richie lo grabará en su celular y lo subirá a internet a esa maravillosa aplicación llamada, ¿cómo es el nombre…?”_

_“¿Youtube?”_

_“Exacto, gracias Richie. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que suceda, Ross?”_ el silencio por parte de Ross dio a entender la clara respuesta “Eso creí, ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.”

Aguantándose las ganas de reír por la cara de Ross, Richie siguió a Stanley hacia su oficina en sumo silencio.

_“Richie, necesito que revises los archivos de Ross este fin de semana.”_

_“¿Este fin de semana?”_

_“¿Hay algún problema?”_

_“No… es solo que mi abuela cumple 90, tenía planeado ir a casa y…”_ Richie no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que Stanley había desaparecido hacia su oficina. _“Está bien, lo cancelaré, en realidad me salvaste de un fin de semana horrible… Buena charla.”_ Claro que no iba a ser un fin de semana horrible, Richie adoraba a su abuela, era la persona más graciosa y encantadora de todo el universo.

Richie debía llamar a su familia y eso iba a costar, esperaba que no le tocara hablar con su padre, lo quería pero también sabía que estaba en desacuerdo con su trabajo y con que pasara tanto tiempo en la oficina. Aún así se armó de valor y tomó el teléfono agradeciendo que Stanley hubiera salido de la oficina.

 _“Hola mamá, si, si estoy bien… Sólo llamaba para decirte que no podré ir al cumpleaños de la abuela este fin de semana.”_ Del otro lado del teléfono se podían oír las quejas de su madre. _“Lo sé, lo sé, dile a la abuela que me perdone pero esto realmente es importante mamá, es sólo que… Stanley quiere que trabaje todo el fin de semana y… ¡No! No me estoy quejando, sólo digo que…”_ De reojo pudo ver que el recién nombrado estaba por entrar a la oficina así que rápidamente cambió la conversación _“Pero aquí tomamos los manuscritos muy en serio y le llamaremos en cuanto podamos, buenas tardes.”_ Y sin decir más, sabiendo que su madre posiblemente estaría confundida al otro lado de la línea colgó el teléfono, sonriéndole a Stanley.

_“¿Era tu familia?”_

_“Sip”_

_“¿Te dijeron que renuncies?”_

_“Si, a diario.”_

Y justo cuando Stanley estaba por abrir la boca para lanzar algún comentario, de seguro algo sarcástico o cínico, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

_“Oficina de Stanley Uris… Si, le avisaré.”_

_“¿Y bien?”_

_“Tus superiores te quieren ver.”_

_“Maldición. Bien, ven a buscarme en 10 minutos, hay trabajo que hacer.”_

Los 10 minutos habían pasado y sabía que si demoraba más Stanley se enojaría, y era lo último que quería en el día de hoy, así que sin más se levantó de su silla caminando rápidamente. **_Mierda, ¿realmente tengo que tocar la puerta y entrar sabiendo que Stanley está en una reunión con sus superiores?, fantástico, voy a quedarme sin bolas._**

_“L-lamento interrumpir, Stanley…”_

_“Ahora no Richard”_ Por su tono podía notar que las cosas no estaban marchando bien en aquella reunión.

_“Llamaron de la oficina de la Sra. Winfrey, necesitan consultarte algo… Les dije que estabas ocupado con un compromiso pero insistió y…”_

Al oír la palabra compromiso el rostro de Stanley cambió rápidamente, sus ojos estaban brillando, o eso parecía mientras miraba a Richie hipnotizado, ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

_“Uh si, Richie ven por favor… Caballeros, entiendo el problema que tenemos y bueno, uhm… hay algo que deberían saber. Nos casaremos”_

_“¿Quiénes se van a casar?”_ Richie estaba confundido, ¿a qué se refería Stanley? ¿Quiénes iban a casarse?

_“¡Nosotros! Nosotros vamos a casarnos.”_

_“Nosotros nos…”_

_“Sip, nos vamos a casar.”_

Los rostros de los superiores de Stanley reflejaban sorpresa pura, se podía leer en sus rostros cómo analizaban la noticia que Stanley acababa de decir.

_“¿Él no es tu… secretario?”_

_“Asistente, además no sería la primera vez que uno se enamora de su secretario, ¿no es así Carl? La cuestión es que Richard y yo somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse pero aún así sucedió, las noches largas en las oficinas, los viajes a ferias de libros hicieron que pasara algo”_

_“Si, algo pasó.”_ Richie estaba en estado de shock aún y sólo podía repetir algunas palabras que decía Stanley.

_“Stanley, es realmente maravilloso, pero hazlo legal, ¿sí?”_

_“Oh sí, claro Carl… Eso significa que tendremos que ir a la oficina de inmigración para arreglar toda esta situación.”_

Cuando salieron de aquella enorme oficina Richie pudo notar que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, ¿realmente la noticia había corrido tan rápido en la oficina? Mierda.

Y mientras Richie caminaba hacia la oficina sólo podía pensar en qué carajos había pasado allí dentro y en cómo Stanley parecía tan calmado al respecto.


End file.
